someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Vergo Diary: 1:Realization
Diary Journal 1: My first realization It is currently Monday, 2/19/18. It's been two weeks since it "started" and let me explain what I mean by that. You see, I like really occult stuff, and even listen to police radio chatter. So, you can imagine that I really like urban legends. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm in a hotel way away from about to be killed by zalgo, (which I would personally love the character) But regardless, I've never been happier so that's not it. 2/5/18 Listening to some chatter. You see, when I listen to police chatter, I do it mostly at night when my friends on hangouts are asleep and I can zone out to the radio on an app, (Scanner radio is it's name) And drink little sips of coffee while typing out whatever I feel like typing or even play some For Honor if the time calls for it. But which city do I listen to? Why Chicago of course! No, but in all seriousness it is ''a hellhole. I mean you know it's bad when you constantly hear codes for murder, arson, suicide, double suicide, homicide suicide, and a robberies. With the occasional screwed up report of, "We got a black male, 5'9, black hoodie, black boots, hood up, black jeans, black gloves, uzi in one hand and screaming at someone over the phone. Units be advised" Yeah, bad. But then there's ''weird sh*t. Like, "This is 13-12, we broke down by the highway, near the woods, we see a body, but it ain't dead! AHHHH!! *cut to static*" Then, "13-12? Shit, gotta hide that." F*cking weird Sh*t. But that is not at all what I was about to see that would change everything for the better. Because soon, I hear one thing that ticked me. "uhh, This is Officer Danley....We were following a suspect, he ain't there, but instead there's an 8-foot tall thing, we got guns aiming, please be advised I don't think this thing is human..." I shot up in confusion and terror to what that was. The scanner didn't pick up anything on that anymore, but it got me in detective mode. 2/6/18 So it kinda kept me up at night that one. I don't know why. I was enamored and stunned for some almost alluring reason I had truly been either terrified, or slightly addicted to what that was. I mean like, earlier like I showed before, I've seen and heard weird sh*t! And been quite enough terrified of what it had been, hoping it was a hijack troll (which I've also seen). But somehow it had almost gotten to me. So here's what I did. Ready? I moved to Chicago. To investigate. Crazy? I didn't think so. And I don't regret it now more than ever. 2/9/18 Well, 3 days have gone by and I've said to most my friends and family that I was going to the town, most questioned why I was going to that town given it's state, but I simply said that it was going to be a new experience. Now you guys know it was to get to investigate this thing. See if it was one of those trolls hijacking, but something begged to differ. It'd felt like I somehow knew I'd make a discovery and it'd actually do something for me. Anyway, by this point I got a descent apartment, and a nice set-up and even equipment. But all of that took me until about 2-am. So I needed sleep, even if I wanted to find this thing. Bad. I didn't know why then. 2/10/18 Oh my god the nightmares I had. Fucking crazy. Anyway, I don't really want to elaborate on nothing, but regardless I woke up to some weird enigma style music blasting waking me up so either the nightmares or that music you can decide which is more terrifying. Anyway, I get up, put on some impressionable clothes and head out into the world. In a weird way the city was nice, just terrifying what happens at night. So had recently joined an online occult hunting site. Yeah, weird right? Not really, but apparently they have some sort of buddy location meet up places in certain cities. You know, like certain bars and cafe's, and Chicago had conveniently a couple of those places. One of those places, Cafe' jumping bean. So I go to this place and the atmosphere is pretty nice, but then I see a table with two people, a young Asian woman with a white tank top and black sweatpants while the other had a red jacket, big muscular blond haired man. "So, Manzoku.." The man asked, with a German accent. "Yeah, Albert?" "I had been thinking what if we did a little more the rituals, eh? I mean we always go looking in the forest, and it never works out!" "Well, we can but that's not exactly our thing. I mean we've seen what happened to Josh." "Well, he's a different story." Eventually I sit down with my coffee in hand nearby them. "Hey you!" The woman says to me. "Uhh, yeah?" "You with the Urban Hunters site?" The vaguely foreign man asks. "How do you know?" "They said there was a recruit coming." She says. "Who is they and how do they know?" "You're Brandon right?" "No. My name's Todd. Todd Welsh." "So another skips out then after registration as usual? Dammit, happens always. Forgive me, but you're here though." "I see." I sit myself down at their table. "Awkward then? Happened to me first to. Heh. Manzoku's the name." "Me, I'm Albert. Immigrated to here when I was 6 from Germany. Don't regret the change much though." "So, are you from here Todd?" Manzoku asked. "No moved in a couple days ago or so." "Mmm, regretting it?" "Actually no." "Ah! A surprise, something most people forget here that it exists!" Albert came in saying we all giggled a little. "So, what are you guys looking into then?" I ask. "Well, we're trying to get in rituals like my friend here asked about, but we've had troubles with it before." "Like?" "We'd rather not say." Albert almost between concerned an rude stepped in. "Well...I do have something I'm looking at." "That'd be?" We went on with the conversation, for about 15 minutes but I had left, with their both hangouts accounts though. Now was the time I had to investigate this thing though. I brought cameras, a pistol, lighter, phone, my nice overcoat and under thermals. It was 1:00 AM. Suspicious I know but I had to find if this thing was real, the idea still posed in my head of this thing. I had spent my whole night looking, but no hope. 2/11/18 These fucking nightmares. Let me explain them, All I see is darkness from both sides of my vision, like if you were hooded. But then I look at someone, maybe in a forest or apartment, and they scream. Really scream. But the terrifying thing? I eat them. With ease. I don't know what it is, but I couldn't spend anytime with the other two people I had met, but only over hangouts. I had to find this thing now. I mean I needed to. I went to a bank. Wanted to see if I could get a bank account checked-up. Went pretty well at first at Huntington, (Better than Comerica) but things got really downhill from there. So after I'd walked in, an alarm sounds off in the building. People, of course are in panic. The manager tells us to get on the ground because someone was breaking through the top floor and we might be caught in crossfire if someone armed came in, so we did. But then then lights dim and flicker. The power shuts down to the building. Everyone is in a flurry to escape that place but there were no chances. It came. White incandescent eyes. Black figure. No face. Just true terror. From that point, gunfire. It lasted only half a minute before it ceased after death grunts and screams, with hint traces of blood flying. Some were too terrified to move. But after I had ran to wherever I could. All life ceased. There was only it. And I was stuck in the corner If that, to petrified to move let alone think. I prayed to whatever god could listen that this thing existed and I'd rather die easy to their realm than painful to that thing. It cam close. It had now had teeth bloodied. Which slowly retracted into it's vapor like face. "Please save me." It cried. "My body is corrupted by impure desires." I looked into it's eyes as if I saw god, and like if so I had no word to speak, I was going to die of shock. But then, I felt, almost teased. Pleasure fully. "I have a gift. A proposition." "yy...es.." Was all I could mutter. "Free me from evil. Make my desires pure once more." Now I felt a bubbly sensation, tickle-ish. "Make my body pure with yours." "Ye...ss.." I know suddenly had more temptation. It came closer, and even closer like seeping into my skin. "And to leave this scum behind" And out of it's back seeped a man, a gangster of sorts. "I will make your subconscious desires real." Now it's skin on mine felt good, addictive. No feeling compared, no drug or near death experience. "And Every animal's one main subconscious desire is hunger...." Now everything went dark. It felt better. I see gray clouds slowly form from the ground, and it made me feel like I was in heaven, in an infinite climb through nirvana. Addictive. The best word. 2/12/18 I woke up in an alleyway. Now I had blood on my lips, and a homeless man covered up in blankets in terror. His reaction? "Get...out...Dev-....ill..." For some reason, I had felt happier than ever, satisfied. Was the truth. So I went back to the Cafe'. "So Manzoku..I got something you might look at." "What's this?" "Something I took a camera of. I set some in the woods." "What the hell is that thing?" "Let me see that.." Albert swept in. "Jesus fuck! What ''is it?!" "I call him Vergo" I say proudly. So I had realized what I'd become. I wasn't really a monster. It let me tap into my inner subconsciousness. One of them is to be a hero, so no innocents hurt like the bastard that wore it before. But you want to know what the ''biggest ''subconscious desire is? ''Hunger. Hunger. -First journal excerpt finished- Category:Creepypasta